cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Quantum
Overview Quantum gunners appear in City of Heroes whenever a Kheldian has been present in the recent past. These Quantum gunners use specialized Quantum Array Guns purchased or received from the Council. A shot from one of these rifles deals Negative Energy damage to all Archetypes. However when a blast hits a Kheldian (Warshade or Peacebringer), they take additional damage 3 and 4 times that of the other Archetypes. This damage type is classified as Nicti and is unresistable. Quantum foes in City of Heroes are not their own faction. Each Quantum enemy is part of the faction it spawns in. They are closely related to Void Hunters. You can find specific information regarding each Quantum in its faction's article. Notes * A Quantum is always an extra critter in a spawn. ** Solo, if you see a spawn of 5 enemies, one of them is a Quantum gunner. ** ''Explanation: Solo spawns on Notoriety level one spawn 1 - 3 critters per spawn (1 minon/1 leut or 3 minons). Notoriety level two spawn 2 - 4 critters per spawn. A fifth critter is an addition to that spawn and would be a Void Hunter or a Quantum. ** A Quantum does not appear in every spawn. * A Quantum gunner never moves, nor wanders around like the rest of his/her spawn, unless aggroed. * Some of them may have the special skills proper of their factions (example: I remember the Paragon Protector one used Focus during the combat) * Quantum gunners never spawn outside of instanced missions. ** i.e. you will never see a Quantum in Steel Canyon or The Hollows. * A faction with a Quantum gunner model will not always use the Quantum. * If a faction does not have a Quantum gunner, it will spawn Void Hunters instead. Spawning Quanta/Voids have a 10% chance to spawn per encounter group on a mission map, and a 5% chance to spawn per encounter group in an open zone (these chances only apply if the team triggering the spawn has/had a Kheldian member). There is a 50% chance for a Quantum spawn to be a member of the Void Hunters faction, rather than a Quantum from the appropriate villain group. The rank of the spawned Quantum/Void is determined by the team's size: * 1-2 members = 100% chance for Minion * 3 members = 30% chance for Lieutenant, 70% chance for Minion * 4-5 members = 100% chance for Lieutenant * 6 members = 10% chance for Boss, 90% chance for Lieutenant * 7 members = 50% chance for Boss, 50% chance for Lieutenant * 8 members = 90% chance for Boss, 10% chance for Lieutenant Quanta The following is a list of known Quanta (it is maintained by players and may be incomplete): ;Carnival of Shadows :Attendant Quantum (Minion, level 40-54) :Quantum Strongman (Lieutenant, level 40-54) :Quantum Mistress (Boss, level 40-44) ;Council :Galaxy Quantum (Minion, level 1-54) :Galaxy Adjutant Quantum (Lieutenant, level 1-54) :Galaxy Archon Quantum (Boss, level 1-54) ;Council Empire :Council Empire Quantum (Minion, level 40-54) :Council Empire Adjutant Quantum (Lieutenant, level 40-54) :Council Empire Archon Quantum (Boss, level 40-54) ;Crazed :Crazed Quantum (Minion, level 40-44) :Crazed Quantum (Lieutenant, level 40-44) :Crazed Quantum (Boss, level 40-44) ;Crey :Quantum Agent (Minion, level 30-45) :Elite Quantum Agent (Lieutenant, level 30-45) :Crey Quantum Tank (Boss, level 30-45) ;The Family :Button Man Quantum Gunner (Minion, level 1-54) :Capo Quantum Gunner (Lieutenant, level 1-54) :Underboss Quantum Gunner (Boss, level 1-54) ;The Freakshow :Freak Quantum Gunner (Minion, level 20-54) ;Hellions :Blood Brother Quantum (Minion, level 1-14) :Fallen Quantum (Lieutenant, level 1-14) :Damned Quantum (Boss, level 1-14) ;Knives of Artemis :Mercenary Quantum (Minion, level 41-54) :Blade of Artemis Quantum (Lieutenant, level 41-54) :Hand of Artemis Quantum (Boss, level 41-54) ;The Lost :Mutate Quantum Gunner (Minion, level 5-29) :Headman Quantum Gunner (Lieutenant, level 5-29) :Pariah Anchorite Quantum (Boss, level 5-29) ;Malta Operatives :Tactical Operative Quantum (Minion, level 41-54) :Operation Officer Quantum (Lieutenant, level 41-54) :Tac Ops Commanders Quantum (Boss, level 41-54) ;Outcasts :Outcast Quantum Gunner (Minion, level 5-20) :Quantum Volt (Lieutenant, level 5-20) :Quantum Chiller (Lieutenant, level 5-20) :Lead Quantum Brick (Boss, level 5-20) :Lead Quantum Scorcher (Boss, level 5-20) ;Paragon Protectors :Quantum Paragon Protector (Minion, level 35-54, Focused Fighting, Unstoppable) :Quantum Paragon Protector (Lieutenant, level 35-54, Dull Pain, Moment of Glory) :Quantum Paragon Protector (Boss, level 35-54, Temp Invuln, Elude) ;Praetorians (Battle Maiden) :Quantum Champion of Mourning (Minion, level 45-54) :Quantum Champion of Battle (Lieutenant, level 45-54) :Quantum Champion of War (Boss, level 45-54) ;Praetorians (Bobcat) :Quantum Alley Cat (Minion, level 40-54) :Quantum Lynx' (Lieutenant, level 40-54) :Quantum Ocelot (Boss, level 40-54) ;Praetorians (Chimera) :Cockatrice Quantum (Minion, level 45-54) :Basilisk Quantum (Lieutenant, level 45-54) :Gorgon Quantum (Boss, level 45-54) ;Praetorians (Dominatrix) :Quantum Servant (Minion, level 45-54) :Quantum Trainer (Lieutenant, level 45-54) :Quantum Lady (Boss, level 45-54) ;Praetorians (Malaise) :Crazy Quantum (Minion, level 45-54) :Lunatic Quantum (Lieutenant, level 45-54) :Maniac Quantum (Boss, level 45-54) ;Praetorians (Marauder) :Rampager Quantum (Minion, level 45-54) :Wrecker Quantum (Lieutenant, level 45-54) :Destroyer Quantum (Boss, level 45-54) ;Praetorians (Mother Mayhem) :Child of Anger Quantum (Minion, level 45-54) :Child of Rage Quantum (Lieutenant, level 45-54) :Child of Hatred Quantum (Boss, level 45-54) ;Praetorians (Nightstar) :SPECTRA Series I Quantum (Minion, level 45-54) :SPECTRA Series II Quantum (Lieutenant, level 45-54) :SPECTRA Series III Quantum (Boss, level 45-54) ;Praetorians (Siege) :RAM Series I Quantum (Minion, level 45-54) :RAM Series II Quantum (Lieutenant, level 45-54) :RAM Series III Quantum (Boss, level 45-54) ;Rikti :Quantum Infantry (Minion, level 30-54) :Headman Quantum Soldier (Lieutenant, level 30-54) :Chief Quantum Gunman (Boss, level 30-54) ;Skulls :Gravedigger Quantum Gunner (Minion, level 1-14) :Death Head Quantum Gunner (Lieutenant, level 1-14) :Bone Daddy Quantum (Boss, level 1-14) ;Sky Raiders :Wing Quantum Raider (Minion, level 20-35) :Wing Raider Quantum Officer (Lieutenant, level 20-35) :Quantum Jump Bot (Boss, level 20-35) ;Trolls :Trollkin Quantum Gunner (Minion, level 5-20) :Gardvord Quantum (Lieutenant, level 5-20) :Caliban Quantum (Boss, level 5-20) ;Tsoo :Quantum Red Ink Man (Minion, level 15-29) ;Vahzilok :Reaper Quantum Gunner (Minion, level 1-20) :Mortificator Quantum Gunner (Lieutenant, level 1-20) :Quantum Eidolon (Boss, level 1-20, Dark Regeneration, Oppressive Gloom) ;Warriors :Warrior Quantum Gunner (Minion, level 5-29) :Lieutenant Quantum Gunner (Lieutenant, level 5-29) :Elite Quantum Gunner (Boss, level 5-29) Category:Definition